Ñoñerías
by Kirah69
Summary: Una criatura está devorando ciervos en la reserva y la manada se pone a buscarla. Por supuesto, Stiles se lleva la peor parte.


—¿Por qué demonios no puedo pasar un fin de semana tranquilo, acurrucado en el sofá con Kira y viendo una aburrida película romántica en la televisión?

—Venga, no seas tan ñoño—le dijo Stiles a su amigo con un empujón que ni siquiera le hizo tambalearse.

—¿Vas a decirme en serio que prefieres dar vueltas por el bosque en mitad de la noche en lugar de estar en casa jugando videojuegos o algo?

—Bueno, sí, la verdad. Esto es bastante más interesante.

Aún no sabían a qué se estaban enfrentando, solo que había dejado a tres grandes ciervos en los huesos. Ninguno de los animales que había en la reserva tenía la capacidad de hacer algo así y tenían miedo de que, fuera lo que fuera, optara por ir a por presas humanas. Decidieron dividirse en varios grupos para abarcar toda la reserva y Stiles iba detrás de su amigo Scott. Era un alivio ir con el alfa para protegerlo, incluso si llevaba consigo también su querido bate.

—¡Stiles!—antes de que Scott terminara de gritar, Stiles ya estaba volando por los aires. Literalmente.

Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y sentía un agudo dolor en ambos hombros. Podía ver la sangre manchar su sudadera y dos afiladas garras sujetándolo y hundiéndose en su carne. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró a una enorme criatura alada con torso y cabeza humanos.

—Mierda—maldijo entre gemidos de dolor.

«Una cosa se ha llevado a Stiles», llegó un mensaje por parte de Scott al grupo de la manada con su ubicación.

Todos se pusieron en marcha de inmediato y el primero en llegar, en menos de cinco minutos y seguido a duras penas por su sobrino, fue Peter. Agarró a Scott por el cuello y lo empotró contra un árbol.

—¿De verdad has dejado que una criatura se llevara a Stiles?—le preguntó entre colmillos y con los ojos brillando. Su rostro estaba completamente transformado.

—¡Peter!—Derek intentó apartarlo, pero Peter no soltó su agarre.

—L-lo sientgh...—Scott no podía siquiera hablar, apenas respirar.

—¡Basta, Peter! Así no encontraremos a Stiles—le dijo Derek y solo entonces lo soltó.

Scott cayó al suelo agarrándose la garganta donde las garras de Peter se habían clavado hasta hacerle sangre. El resto de la manada comenzaba a llegar a donde se encontraban y les miraban confusos.

—De acuerdo—Peter inspiró hondo y consiguió reprimir su transformación—. ¿Qué clase de criatura era? ¿Cómo era?

—Uh... Tenía alas y zarpas, pero su cuerpo y cabeza eran humanos.

—Arpías. Si se lo ha llevado para reproducirse lo llevará a su nido. Las arpías hacen nidos en terrenos escarpados—musitó, pensando rápidamente—. Tenemos que ir al barranco.

Peter no esperó a nadie y echó a correr. La manada lo siguió, apenas pudiendo mantener su ritmo. Cuando llegaron al barranco se detuvieron en la línea de árboles y se acercaron lentamente al borde. Allí estaba, en un saliente de la roca había un gran nido y podían distinguir bajo la luz de la luna casi llena al chico bajo la sombra de una criatura casi el doble de grande con las alas plegadas.

—¿Qué querías decir con reproducirse?—preguntó Erica en voz baja.

—Las arpías son solo hembras; se reproducen con humanos y después de quedarse embarazadas se los comen.

—Oh. Tendríamos que darnos... prisa entonces—para cuando terminó de decirlo, Peter ya no estaba allí.

El lobo estaba descendiendo por el barranco, usando sus garras contra la roca para frenar su caída, justo por encima de la criatura. La arpía levantó la cabeza, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Peter se agarró a ella y la arrastró consigo el resto del camino hasta el fondo del barranco. Escucharon chillidos como los de un pájaro y los rugidos de Peter, pero no podían ver nada entre los árboles. Derek descendió más despacio por el mismo lugar que Peter y se detuvo en el nido.

—Stiles, ¿estás bien?

—¿A ti qué te parece?—gruñó, sosteniéndose ambos hombros.

—Si puedes agarrarte a mí te subiré.

—No, no, bájame a donde está Peter—le pidió, subiéndose a su espalda a pesar del dolor.

Derek le hizo caso, sabía que no iba a hacerle cambiar de idea. Para cuando llegaron abajo, Peter estaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de la arpía, cubierto de sangre de pies a cabezas y con múltiples arañazos. Uno profundo en su costado no paraba de sangrar. Stiles fue corriendo hasta él y comenzó a examinarlo preocupado, pero más preocupado estaba todavía el lobo al ver los agujeros en sus hombros.

—¡No tenías por qué matarla!—exclamó Scott cuando llegó abajo por un camino más seguro junto al resto.

Peter y Stiles le miraron sin decir palabra y decidieron ignorarlo.

—He tenido suficiente aventuras por hoy—declaró Stiles—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa, nos duchamos y vemos una película aburrida en el sofá mientras terminas de curarte y me das mimos?

—Me parece una gran idea, pero lo primero será curar tus heridas.

—Lo que quieras, mi lobo, pero vamos a casa.


End file.
